The prior art method for adding oil to engines has been from quart cans, one can at a time. There are several disadvantages to this method. For example one Air Force Bases can use 50,000 to 67,000 quarts annually, to service C141 aircraft and almost every one of these cans will go into the solid waste stream (a certain number of these cans fly off station with the aircraft and don't come back). Using cans also results in waste whenever a full quart is not needed, which is the case many times. Any unused serviceable oil must be disposed of in waste oil bowsers which then becomes hazardous waste. Handling this volume of cans is also manpower intensive from cradle to grave. All the cases of oil are hand-carried and each can must be accounted for one for one. Along the logistics trail these are subject to damage or crushing leaving organizations subject to local, state or federal environmental law violations.
Also in the prior art oil servicing means have been employed. See for examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,900 to Aho, Jr., et (1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,191 to Benson (1996). Both of these oil deliveries systems employ mechanical pump pressure to deliver oil which can add contaminants thereto as the pump components wear.
Accordingly there is need and market for a fluid delivery means that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.